


Three times Roman summoned his sword and one time he didn’t

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Swords, deceit mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: “What about it?” Roman started to get a bit nervous, but brushed it off. Logan continued. “It’s a sword, Roman, I surely don’t have to tell you it’s dangerous. And especially with your.. impulsive personality, I’m not sure if you should keep it.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, this Dragon Witch has been ruining my life!” Roman looked into the desperate eyes of hypothetical-stranger-possible-date Valerie, as Thomas and the other sides watched the two with confusion and slight awe. A determined look settled on the Prince’s face after the imaginary monster taunted them.

“I shall save you!” Roman shouted as he focused on his hand, and sure enough, a sword was conjured. It was light, but sharp and crafted for battle, for protecting loved ones. Roman was confident it was perfect for a prince like himself. He tightened his grip as he swung the weapon upwards.

“Is that a samurai sword?” Roman didn’t even hear the question before he charged into battle with a loud yell. He also missed Logan’s whispered critique.

After the video, Roman got stopped before he sank down to his room. Instead, he remained in the commons with a certain logical side. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Roman smirked. “What’s the matter, specs? Do you want some dating tips?” “No-“ Logan sighed in annoyance, pushing up his glasses slightly. “I wanted to talk about the weapon you pulled out today.”

“What about it?” Roman started to get a bit nervous, but brushed it off. Logan continued. “It’s a sword, Roman, I surely don’t have to tell you it’s dangerous. And especially with your.. impulsive personality, I’m not sure if you should keep it.” 

Roman huffed offended. “Have you even looked at me, Isaac Noob-ton? I’m a prince!” He gestured at his sash. “I can handle carrying a weapon. What else can I do for protection of my kingdom?” “But you don’t have- Nevermind.” Logan cut himself off. “I just don’t think it’s necessary.. or realistic.” Roman sank to his room with an irritated sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“tONKS!” Roman shouted in suprise at Patton’s sudden outburst. He only noticed he’d summoned his sword when the blade almost hit his face. Carefully, he lowered it again as he pointed at the enthousiastic moral side. “I.. literally almost took your whole face out.” He muttered. “Patton, you now have our attention.” Thomas told him and Roman made his sword dissappear, pretending not to notice Logan’s judgemental glance from across the room. 

Roman tried to escape to his room as soon as the video was over, before Logan could give his rant, but was unsucessful. The logical side approached him with fury in his eyes. He crossed his arms. “What did I say about the sword!?” Roman looked guiltily. “It was an accident! I’ll be more careful next time.” “No.” Logan scolded him. “It’s too dangerous, who knows what might happen if you get suprised again. Destroy it, or put it away into the subconsious so it’s not conjured whenever you feel like it.” Roman shrunk under the logical sides’ demanding tone and sank out with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart. As much as he hated it, he knew it was right. He was supposed to be protecting others, not do them harm.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome to the Mind Palace Theatre, Thomas! Starring me, Roman, for one night Joan-ly!” 

Roman was beaming with pride, the theatre was like his natural habitat and he was so excited to share it with the others. Yes, the situation at hand wasn’t as positive, but just the thought of acting alongside Thomas made him feel all fervid. He even prepared roles for the others that would fit their abilities! 

“Let’s not forget all the people making this possible! Logan!” 

He made a gesture and the logical side appeared in front of the stage. “Our stage manager SLASH drama turd!” His grin faltered a bit as he felt the physical manifestation in his hands. In his enthousiasm and need for drama he’d conjured the weapon again? 

He noticed the end of a plastic toy sword wobble a bit, and sighed softly in relief. Yet..something inside stung a little. Logan didn’t see it, or just ignored it as his only comment was about the incorrect pronounciation of his role. They continued as if nothing had happened. They didn’t even realise what really was going on until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman had retreated into the theatre, his legs dangling off the stage. He felt.. guilty, and insecure. The first of the dark sides had revealed himself, after he’d been in Patton’s form for almost the whole video. Roman swore under his breath. Certainly, he should have noticed it sooner if he hadn’t been so distracted with his silly dramatics. Instead of being more aware and protective of his family, he’d let everyone down. What a fantastic prince he was. 

Suddenly, a creak from the stage behind him. Roman gasped and turned quicky towards the disturbance. Black shoes and dark pants. Logan. “It’s me.” The logical side spoke. “Roman.. I wanted to talk with you about something.” 

Roman felt a wave of resentment coming up and clenched his hands around the edge of the stage. He didn’t want to look up at Logan. Had he noticed after all? “Is this about the sword again?” The prince spoke bitterly, turning back to the empty seats in front of him. “Actually.. yes.” 

Roman was suprised at the soft tone of Logan’s voice, as he sat down next to him on the edge. It was almost.. apologetic? Before he could make another sarcastic remark, Logan made a conjuring gesture and offered him.. was that his sword? Roman froze for a moment, finally looking at Logan. 

The other nodded, and Roman took the sword into his hands carefully. He twirled it around, seeing how the stage lights reflected on the blade. Then he looked at Logan again. “...Why?” Logan shifted a bit. “I know I said before that it was illogical and dangerous.. but I was judging only from my own perspective. I see now how.. essential it is to your role.” 

The logical side stared into the theatre alongside Roman. “The situation has changed. The mindspace is more dangerous now that... they are unveiled.” A small smirk played around his lips. “We could use a protector.”


End file.
